Adrax
Adrax is a world in a universe away from Epic. In Adrax, there are many warring nations fighting for control of land. Only one nation does not participate and that is Albion. Each nation is forced to produce stronger mecha operators so that Albion can use them in their galactic conquest. Adrax only becomes relevant to the story when a guerrilla group called The Rushiars opens a portal to Epic that sucks Brutus in. After opening the portal, the flux capacitor broke which caused a rapid exchange of matter on both sides. Brutus happened to be on the other side of the portal when it was turned on and was flung inside, leaving all his equipment on the other side. As a quick side note, I HATE making character names and names for places. I HATE IT. Now everything is going to be City1 and Person1. A bright flash of light and everything became dark. The lights surrounding the uni-gate turned off as a huge explosion was heard. Auxiliary power came on and light slowly filled the room. They were in a cave deep underground with metal flooring and a larger than average door in the center. Tech1: Who is that there? Tech2: They must have come from the portal! Supervisor1: Technicians, evacuate the room so that we can examine the transmitted matter. Brutus: Hmmmmm. Tech2: We better leave before it gets up. The techs leave the room and Brutus is alone, naked, on the floor of the room. Supervisor1: Attention person, do you know what has just happened? Brutus: Heeehneee. Supervisor2: He is totally out of it. They don't look too dangerous though, send in an Android and take them to the medical bay. Assistant1: Yes sir. A man piloting an Android mecha enters the room and Brutus is out. Several hours later, Brutus wakes up in a hospital room setting. There are many military people around. Nurse1: It looks like they are regaining consciousness. We will need to run some test though to see if they are alright though. Military1: That can wait, we must know were this person came from. Nurse1: It just isn't possible right now, there are some checks we must take immediately. Military2: As of right now, this man belong to the Rushiar military. Military3, escort the nurse out of the room. Military3: Right away sir. Military3 takes Nurse1 out of the room and locks the door. Everyone is looking at Brutus. Military1: Do you know where you are right now? Brutus: Who the fuck are you? Military1: We just have a few questions we need you to answer, then we will explain everything. Brutus: How about I smash your fucking head into the wall and pull our your eyes? Military2: We aren't getting anywhere with this man. Brutus: Fuck you. Military3: We just need to come to equal terms with him. They are probably scared after coming through the portal. Brutus: I'll show you scared. Brutus reaches toward Military2 and grabs them and throws them into the wall. Military2 spits out blood and the wall cracks. Military3: We have to restrain him! Military1: This is just a misunderstanding! Brutus is now getting up from the bed he is in and kicks Military1 into the other wall and picks up Military3 from his shirt. Brutus throws Military3 into the door and walks out. Outside the room is a hallway. Brutus talks a left and continues walking. Military4: Whoa are you the guy who came from the portal? Brutus: What portal? Military4: Sweet, you totally are. Surprising they would just let you walk around like this. Brutus: Well I have somewhere to go. Military4: Cya later man, hope ya don't die. Brutus continued down the hall and Military4 sees the broken door and Military3 having been thrown out of the room. Military4: Hey, what is going on here? Brutus runs away and up some stairs. People start exiting rooms and Brutus shoves them out of the way. A siren goes out for total lock down. Door close everywhere and Brutus is blocked off. Brutus puts his hand on the door to use ground enhancing, and it works. The door folds back and Brutus steps through. Somewhere in a control room a bunch of people are wondering what kind of power the portal traveler has. Brutus keeps going up stairs and is eventually met by a bunch of men with guns. Brutus stomps on the ground and makes a shield in front of him. The people with guns start shooting. Some people come from the bottom of the stairs and Brutus is trapped. Brutus only has one option now, to use divine destruction and make his way out. Brutus points his hand to the ceiling and expels the destruction in single direction wave. Brutus jumps through the hole he made until he gets to the surface. Brutus has made a whole in the ground in the middle of a thick jungle. Unsure of what to do, Brutus takes off running. Because of wind enhancing, Brutus is able to run very fast, and after a few minutes is out of the thick jungle. Brutus is now climbing up some mountains on the edge of the jungle. Brutus is sure that once he gets to the top of the mountain, he will be able to see a town. A few minutes later and Brutus is at the top of the mountain, but there are no cities anywhere. As Brutus surveys the surroundings, he sees someone moving very fast of a road in-front of him. Brutus runs down to intercept the person and catches them before they pass. The person tells Brutus were to find a nearby town and then speeds off. Brutus follows the road in the opposite direction for a few hours until he reaches a small town. Brutus was wearing the hospital garb from earlier and needed money. Brutus goes into a tavern. Brutus ask the bartender if there is anyway for him to make some quick money. The bartender is unable to help him and tells him to get lost. Brutus walks around the town for a little bit and comes to a large building. There is a sign saying "Test your Chakra" and Brutus goes in. A female worker greets Brutus and ask if he has an appointment. Brutus ask what Chakra is. The worker explains about Chakra and how they test it to give mecha operating licences. Brutus is taken to a room by another worker and sits in a chair. The worker puts a helmet on Brutus head and tells him to relax. For a few seconds everything is dark, and Brutus is unable to move. Brutus has a Chakra level of over 9000. The worker calls a few more people over to look at the results. Over 9000? There's no way that can be right, we will have to test this. Brutus follows a worker to the center of the building that opens to a large room. They walk away and leave Brutus with a few other workers. Brutus waits for a few minutes and a large door on the back wall opens up. The worker from earlier is piloting an Axis and taking it to the center of the room. The worker gets out and directs Brutus to the Axis and tells him how to get inside. Brutus gets in and his senses flash. Like reciveing an electric shock Brutus is now directly connected to the mecha's frame. Brutus walks around in the frame for a few minutes and is told by the worker that with proper training he would be an excellent addition to the Galactic Albion Empire. Brutus does not know what this is and surprises everyone nearby. Worker1: How can you not know what the Galactic Albion Empire is? Brutus: I woke up in a hospital a few days ago and don't really remember much before that. Brutus needed to hide the fact that he came from another universe. Worker2: You were probably a Titan pilot who crashed on Adrax. Worker3: But why would he come here? Worker2: Unless it was an abandoned hospital and some lusty Race1 took him to bed in one of the rooms! Worker1: Let's just inform Albion that we have one of their Titan pilots. Brutus: I think not. I'm not quite ready to be whisked away to some army I've never heard of, doing god knows what inside these machines. Worker1: Being a mecha pilot isn't anything too bad. I'm sure that before you crashed you were a top notch pilot! Worker3: It isn't every day that we see a chakra level of over 9000. Worker2: My first time. i'm not too great at this, but here is when Brutus fucks all the women in the building. Part way through the 6th girl, 3 people in Androids come into the room. They are here to get Brutus for the Rushiars. One of the workers gets into the Axis and commences battle with the Rushiars. Brutus tries to help out but is pulled back by the other workers. It is best to not get involved in a battle between mecha. A few minutes later some additional Androids and Axis arive. They are from Albion and are there to assist the workers. The Rushairs are defeated and the supportmecha take Brutus with them. Support1: Those men back there were Rushair guerrillas. Probably trying to make sure you can't some with us. Brutus: Why would they do that? Support1: The Rushairs are always trying to keep Albion from obtaining new pilots. They might have waited until you left the testing facility if it wasn't leaked that we were coming immediately. Brutus: But what is so special about a power level of over 9000? Support1: Worker1 told me that you had a bit of memory loss, so it might take some time for everything to come back. Basically, having a power level over 100 makes you able to pilot an Android. Having a power level over 800 makes you able to pilot an Axis, and anything over 3000 is range for Titans. You have the chakra capacity to operate a Titan three times larger than the biggest Axis. Only a handful of people in the entire galaxy have a power level of over 9000, and because the scale begins to become unreliable at 9000, we are not sure of your exact power level. Just remember one thing, you are very important to the war effort. Brutus: You are fighting the Rushairs? Support1: They are small fry compared to the Rebels1. The empire has just about defeated them in the last quadrant of the galaxy. They only have a few planets left. Brutus: So I am going to be taken to the battlefront? Support1: Well for now you will be taken back to Albion of this planet to see if we can regain your memory. If nothing is possible. We will negotiate a contract for your service in the Albion Crusaders, fighting at the front of every battle till victory is taken for the galactic Albion empire. Brutus: What if I don't want to fight in this war? Support1: Well, we will make arrangements when that happens. There are currently over 500 planets in the Albion empire, over 20 of which focus on the production of quality Mecha operators, just like here on Adrax. Brutus: So this planet's only purpose is to provide soldiers to the empire? Support1: Not the only purpose, but it is the primary one. The planet is also used for training purposes with prototype mecha due to the large uninhabited areas of land. Brutus: I think I understand. Support1: Good, we will be arriving shortly at the destination. Brutus and the support team arrive at the city of Albion. Support1: Support2 will take you the rest of the way. Support2: Hello, I am Support2 and I will be accompanying you for your stay in Albion. If you have any questions just ask me. Brutus: Where can I take a leak? Brutus and Support2 first go to a restroom and then to a hotel in the city. Nobody knows who Brutus is, but some people know who Support2 is, and that they work with high priority mecha pilots preparing to join the galactic army. Support2: I heard you have a chakra level of over 9000, is that correct? Brutus: I heard the same thing, so I would suppose so. Support2: Then would you mind assisting with a personal matter? Brutus: If it's personal, how about a trade? Support2: Trade for what? Brutus: I need a sword. A really big sword that can cut through anything. Support2: A sword? Those haven't been used in combat for hundreds of years. Do you plan on using it with a mecha? Brutus: I just need a 8 foot long, 1 foot wide sword make from the strongest material out there. Support2: It might take some time, but I could try and find something like that. Would you take care of my task if I deliver on my side at a later date? Brutus: Sure. Support2: Well then, please follow me. Brutus and Support2 walk for a while and entire a living district of the city. Support2 takes Brutus into a house Wife1: Welcome home Support2. Oh, who is this with you? Support2: This is a new mecha pilot, i'm just going to be here a little bit to see if he can refill the flux capacitors. Wife1: Alright, I hope you can come back soon. Support2: Me too. Alright Brutus come down here. Support2 takes Brutus into a basement. Support2: These here are flux capacitors. They store chakra as pure energy. With my current power level I am able to give 20 minutes of power for almost 50 minutes of channeling. But with a chakra level of over 9000, you might be able to fill up every single one I have. Brutus: If they are so hard to fill, why do you have so many? Support2: When we run out, it is easier to buy the filled flux capacitor and save the empty one, and every so often someone with a high chakra level like you comes along and I ask them to fill up as much as they can. I have never had someone of over 9000 before though. Brutus: Alright, so what do I do? Support2: Just channel your energy into the crystal in the center. When it is full, it will start to vibrate. Brutus: Okay here I go. Brutus held the flux capacitor in his hand and tried to force his spirit energy into it like he did with enhancing. It was a different sensation though, like when he entered the Axis, the crystal was now and extension of his own body. The crystal quickly began to vibrate. Support2: Alright, you can stop the channeling. Please now this one. Brutus filled up 18 flux capacitors in Support2's basement. Support2: Wow, over 9000 really is something special. I promise I will work on getting you that sword. Brutus: Alright, can we get something to eat now, I feel somewhat drained. Support2: Yes, just come with me, I know a very good place inside the city. Wife1: How much did they fill up? Support2: 18. Wife1: Hours? Support2: Months. Wife1: Oh that sure is a lot. Support2: We will be leaving now, goodbye. Wife1: Come back soon! Brutus and Support2 leave the house. The go back into the city. They get something to eat and then go back to the hotel. Support2 leaves for another room and Brutus is alone. Brutus sees that nobody can use enhancing on this world, but instead they call their spirit energy chakra and use it like electricity. Brutus noticed that even after enhancing for hours he would still be in top condition, but after filling the flux capacitors he was tired. If Brutus was able to fill 18 months worth of flux capacitors and Support2 was only able to fill up 20 minutes, then Brutus would be at least 24,000 times more chakra than Support2. Brutus went to sleep and slept for a long time. In the morning, Support2 took Brutus to a big building in the center of the city. Brutus was evaluated by a team of people and given the rank of Over 9000. Brutus then went to a celebratory party. During the party someone came up to Brutus. Spy1: Do you want to go back to your world? Brutus: What? Spy1: Follow me if you want to go back. Brutus followed Spy1 out of the room and into one a little bit away. Brutus: How do you know what I am? Spy1: I was with the people who sent you to this world. I am also one of the people that can send you back. Brutus: And what makes you think I want to go back? Spy1: With all the power you have here, it is clear that you must have been an important person on your world, else the portal wouldn't have opened for you. Brutus: Why did you bring me to this world? Spy1: We are fighting a losing battle, if something is not done soon, the entire galaxy with me corrupted by those monsters. We need you to defeat them. Brutus: The Albions? Spy1: No, the zodiacs stones. In this galaxy, there are twelve stones that give their holder unbelievable chakra and when they die, they become a monster with even more power. Brutus: What makes you think I can defeat them? Spy1: Because we used one of the stones to open the portal and it only makes sense that on the other side of the portal would be another very large chakra source. Brutus: The only people here that have been giving me a hard time have been those Rushair people. I have no reason to distrust the Albion empire. Spy1: Have you seen any city other than Albion? Nobody is happy with the current state of affairs. This world has over 140 nations being forced to compete to produce high quality mecha pilots for the empire, and the same is true for over 20 other planets. Brutus: I don't care about people being happy, the only thing I want is more power. If there is nothing in this world that can come though the portal with me, and I am already one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, what reason do I have to stay here and help you? Spy1: But how would you like to be the man who toppled a galactic empire? Brutus: I have already crushed both kings and emperors. Spy1: But on a galactic scale? Brutus: My single world is enough for me thanks. Spy1: But if the empire is not dealt with, what will stop them from coming to your world? Brutus: They can't take physical objects with them, I don't think there is much to be worried about. There is really nothing this universe can give me in exchange for my assistance. Spy1: There is one more thing, but it would be almost impossible to obtain. To be given a wish by Winrar. Brutus: Winrar? Spy1: Winrar is a god that can grant anyone a wish if they receive his blessing. Power, money, fame, anything can be yours. Brutus: And how do I find this Winrar? Spy1: You just have to make a big enough battle. That is why warfare switched to a few mecha users and not large scale armies, Winrar would show up in large battles and declare peace between both sides and everyone would stop fighting. Brutus: And how do I know this is not some kind of lie? Spy1: Oh, Winrar is well known throughout the galaxy. Ask anyone and they will tell you about the last planetary war. Brutus: So if I help you and destroy this galactic empire, you will find Winrar for me to get a wish? Spy1: We can talk about all of this back at the base. I will send someone to get you in two days. Until then, stay on the planet. I'll be leaving now. Brutus returned to the party. He asked a few people who Winrar was and most said he was a mythical being that made large battles stop. Whenever there was an excess of 5,000 people Winrar would come and make everything stop. Brutus left the building and with Support2 when back to the hotel to sleep. The next day, Brutus was taken far into the center of the continent. A large expanse of plains and mountains surrounding it, this area was used by Albion for battles between the planets nations to establish boarders and Albion provided supplements. Brutus is informed that he would be taken to Planet2 to formally train in how to use mecha and the meha wave associated with chakra. 13 Axis are fighting in-front of Brutus and a few other people including an Albion prince. SUPER FAST MOST ACTIVATE: When the Rushairs come to get Brutus, they are caught mid escape can enter able with the Albion empire. They battle and Brutus joins the side of the Rushairs. The Rushairs kill everyone on the enemy side and the Albion prince comes. Brutus kills them and the zodiac stone takes over. They fight for a bit and get the stone from the dead prince. Brutus then leaves the planet and goes to the Albion home world and kills many soldiers there and members of the royal family while looking for zodiac stones. Winrar comes to the Albion home world to stop Brutus from killing everyone and makes a deal with him. Limit the amount of killing he does in exchange for a method to locate the closest zodiac stone, and once all 12 zodiac stones are found, Winrar would grant Brutus a wish. Brutus accepts and heads out to find all the stones. It takes a few years and traveling all over the galaxy, but eventually Brutus retrieves all the stones and gives them to Winrar who gives Brutus the summoning ritual to get back to his world.